poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron
Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron is Upcoming Sora's Adventure Movie made by TheAngryPepe. It Aired on Google Drive in 4-16-17 (Easter Sunday). Plot On the small farm of Caer Dallben, Taran (Grant Bardsley), Sora and His Friends from The Sora Adventure team and Friends from The Newlife Rebel Alliance meet an Assistant Pigkeeper to the enchanter Dallben (Freddie Jones), with dreams of becoming a great warrior. However, he has to put the daydreaming aside when his charge, an oracular pig named Hen Wen is kidnapped by an evil lord known as the Horned King (John Hurt), whom The Crime Empire, Brooke, Nora Dershilt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Shere Khan, Arthur and Cecil, Winterbolt and Chelsea Barnes work for. The villain hopes Hen Wen will show him the way to The Black Cauldron, which has the power to create a legion of invincible undead warriors, (known as "The Cauldron Born"). With the aid of Princess Eilonwy (Susan Sheridan), an exaggerating middle-aged bard named Fflewddur Fflam (Nigel Hawthorne), a gang of The Newlife Rebal Alliance including Sora's Adventure Team and a pestering but ultimately loyal creature called Gurgi (John Byner), Taran tries to save the world of Prydain from the Horned King. As the new friends face witches, elves, magic swords, and the Cauldron itself, Taran starts to learn what being a hero really means and that some things are more important than glory. Trivia Mickey Mouse, Pluto, The Muppets (Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie, Walter and Miss Piggy), Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Kronk, Zhane, Elsa the Snow Queen, Rapunzel, Princess Anna, Mary Contrary, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, McKenzie Fox, Roger Rabbit, The Digidestined, C-3PO and R2-D2 guest stars in this Film. Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami are the only members of Daniel's Pooh Adventures team in this film, while The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket will be in the remake version of ''Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron'' and Zazu will be in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron''. This Film Marks the First Time Korra and Her Friends Met Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Olie, Billy, Caitlyn, Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie, Archimedes, Elsa, Rapunzel, Anna, Mary, Gizmo, Pappy, Pollie, Roger, C-3PO, R2-D2, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and Miss Piggy. This Film take Places a Year after Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker (Explaning that Korra and Friends Already Faced Winterbolt) and 5 Years before Sora's Adventures of Gilligan's Island and It's Spinoff. The Bowser Family, The Crime Empire, Winterbolt, Brooke, Nora Dershilt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Shere Khan, Judge Doom and Chelsea Barnes works for the Horned King in this Film. After the Horned King gets sucked in to the cauldron, There is a Battle Between Heroes and Villains. (Shere Khan was Defeated by Clarie Dearring after She and Owen Came to the Rescue) Like in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron (where Jack Skellington and Zero from The Nightmare Before Christmas appeared from from the scene where Gurgi tackles Fflewddur Fflam) and Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron (Where Celebi, Slimer, and Stay Puft appeared from from the scene where Gurgi tackles Fflewddur Fflam), Claire and Her Boyfriend Owen appears from that scene onwards. Like in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron (in which Jack Skellington, Zero, and Gurgi were not captured by The Horned King's henchmen, who captured Pooh, Taran, and their friends) and Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron (in which Celebi, Slimer, Stay Puft, and Gurgi will not be captured by The Horned King's henchmen, who capture Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, Taran, and their friends), Claire Dearing and Owen Grady wasn't captured by The Horned King's henchmen, who capture Sora, Mickey, Kermit, Mary, Korra, Taran, and their friends, after finding the Black Cauldron. This film marks the first Sora's Adventure crossover include clips from Lego Frozen Northern Lights, The Emperor New Groove Franchises, Tangled Before Ever After, The Legend of Korra and Power Rangers in Space. This is the first Kingdom Hearts crossover film to guest star Kronk, Zhane, Korra and Her Friends, Pluto, The DigiDestined The Bowser Family and the Batman Villains The Horned King will be Revived and Mostly Get Revenge on Sora and Pals in a Nearby Future. The Bonus Ending of This will Leads to Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Pooh's Adventures of Arrow, Sora Says Hocus Pocus and Sora's Adventures of Gilligan's Island Pilot: Tossed at Sea. Roger Rabbit is the only member of the Jungle Adventure Crew in this film. Frozen, Jurassic World and The Black Cauldron were all made in a 2.35:1 widescreen ratio. The Film will reveals that Taran is McKenzie's Cousin. (It's the First Ever Sora's Adventure Film to See Relatives of McKenzie's Family) The film was originally supposed to be released on Either February 23 or February 24, 2017, but It Aired on April 16, 2017 (Easter Sunday) in honor of the 15th anniversary of the Kingdom Hearts Series, due to production delays. It's the First Time where We See the Rest of Sora's Adventure Team Faced Bowser Koopa in a Long Time, Despite They Heard of Him and Seen Him in the Past. Porky Pig made a cameo at the end of the movie. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Pluto Will Faced the Horned King and See Their Old Pals Eilonwy, Taran, Gurgi and Fflewddur Fflam again in Pooh's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest. The Black Cauldron was first released on home video in 1998, the same year that Rolie Polie Rolie was First Aired on The Disney Channel. The Black Cauldron was first released on DVD in 2000, the same year that An Extremely Goofy Movie was Released Directly to Home Video. The Black Cauldron was re-released on DVD to celebrate its 25th anniversary in 2010, the same year Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep was Released on PSP. The Black Cauldron was released in theaters in 1985, the same year the Muppets Take Manhattan (Die Muppets erobern Manhattan) was Released in German Theaters. This is the Fourth Sora's Adventure Crossover Being Released on Easter Sunday (The First Three were the Remake of Sora and Alice in Wonderland, Sora Meets the First Easter Rabbit and Sora's Adventures of The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town) This will be dedicated to the memories of Susan Sheridan (1947-2015), who voiced Princess Eilonwy in the real film and died of breast cancer, Nigel Hawthorne (1929-2001), who voiced Fflewddur Fflam in the real film and died of heart attack, Arthur Malet (1927-2013), who voiced King Eidilleg in the real film and died of natural causes, Eda Reiss Merin (1913-1998), who voiced Orddu in the real film and died for an unknown reason, Adele Malis-Morey (1927-2000), who voiced Orwen in the real film and died for an unknown reason, James Almanzar (1934–2002), who voiced one of The Horned King's henchmen in the real film and died for an unknown reason, Wayne Allwine (1947-2009), who voiced another one of The Horned King's henchmen as Well as Mickey Mouse and died of acute diabetes, John Huston (1906-1987), who narrated the real film's prologue and died of pneumonia, Ted Berman (1919-2001), who co-directed the real film and died of natural causes, Elmer Bernstein (1922-2004), who composed the real film's score and died of cancer, and John Hurt (1940-2017), who voiced The Horned King in the real film and died of pancreatic cancer. Links Part One (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJeFVTalNCUWp4eVU/view) Part Two (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJeWktV3lGQm1VOUU/view) Part Three (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJZk1xdmNUZWt6emc/view) Part Four (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJbHh4SmJ5VUN1VVk/view) Part Five (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJNVhKWGlYbzU1ZXM/view) Part Six (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJRUVPdm5XRktVblk/view) Part Seven (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJYmxfU1lnU0Naem8/view) Part Eight (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJMXJxSy1lbThfWGc/view) Part Nine (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJNkhESlItckRNYWM/view) Ending Credits + Bonus Ending (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJZGZlTENrSEU2UlU/view) Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Films dedicated to John Hurt